If Only
by Rocker4life
Summary: Max/Ronnie slash. I own nothing sadly DX Oh yeah by the way this my actual account not my friend that posted other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

-Max-  
I'm finally back on tour with the band I started way back when it feels good. We're here with FIR which means Ronnie, my best friend, and secret crush but no one knows that.

"Hey Max. What you writing" Ronnie says as he walks onto my bus.

"Nnnnothing" I stutter as I quickly shut my journal and look at him from the couch. Damn he looks sexy with that hat on. No bad Max you can't like your best friend since high school.

"Okay then. I'm hungry you wanna go get some food" said Ronnie.

"Yeah, I'm starving" I replied and jumped up to put my journal away and put on some shoes. I went into the back of the bus and saw Craig playing with Leila. Damn Ronnie's and mine's no nope not finishing that thought. I walked back out with shoes on and Ronnie and I went to get food.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

-Ronnie-

As Max and I were walking to get some food I saw my worst enemy Craig Mabbitt. I tried to walk the other way but Craig caught sight of Max and then came over to talk to him until he saw me and he stopped in his tracks a good 3 feet away. Hah scared much Mabbitt.

"Hhheeeyyyy Max." Mabbitt said nervously.

"Hi Craig." Max responded in a sleepy voice that was so sexy. Ugh Max why must you look so sexy in an old t-shirt and ripped jeans. I felt my dick twitch at the scenarios running through my head.

"Ronnie? Ronnie? RONNIE?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go eat I'm hungry too ya know."

"Oh yeah lets go." I noticed that Craig left. I wonder what they talked about. Oh well doesn't matter anyways. We ended up getting chinese food and then hanging out a park. It was pretty cold and I noticed that Max was shivering so I shrugged off my hoodie and gave it to him.

"Hey Max?"

"Yes Ronnie" he said in a sleepy voice.

"It's time you go back to your tour bus Maxie"

"But I don't want to be all alone thier everybody else went out drinking" He said in a pleading voice.

"Fine you'll come sleep on our tour bus tonight, let's go"

*Time skip*

"Hey Ronnie" said my guitarist Jacky giving me a questioning look as I walked into the tour bus carrying a sleeping Max into the bunk area and back into my bedroom. Yeah that's right I have a bedroom on my tour bus be jealous. I walked back out to grab a water bottle before going to the extra bunk to sleep for the night. "Oh Max your going to be the daeth of me" I said aloud as thougths of Max in my arms flooded into my head.


	3. Chapter 3

If Only Mine

-Mystery person's POV-

He's mine. He has always been mine whether he knew it or not. I watched as he slept in his bunk while his other band members are gone I will have to deal with them later. Same with his friend Ronnie he will have to be dealt with immediately if he plans on taking my Max from me. He's much more childish when he sleeps then when he's awake he seems almost innocent but I know that he is far from that. I also know the real reason he cuts himself that reminds me I should go read the new journal entry he put in.

`Today I woke up in Ronnie's bed it was amazing to know that he cared about me enough to make sure that I slept comfortable. He had such a childish look to him while he was sleeping it made me want to kiss him but I was too scared to. So I left but tripped over a shoe that looked like a women's converse but I didn't look to closely. I went to sound check and instasntly wish I'd went to the bus for my only frind my razor blade- its my life savior. Ronnie also stopped by and got his hoodie and he ran out pretty fast but said he'd text me later I hope so I love the little emotes he puts in his messages they always make me feel special. Lol now I'm part of his song but I'm the one singing sexy me please text me I'm ready for you. Oh well guess I'll sleep for a little bit. Maxwell 10-13-13`

Hmm so he's becoming extremely close to Ronnie I think it's time that I pay him a visit.  
*Time Skip: FIR's tour bus*

There's the famous Ronnie Radke who has stolen my Maxwell's heart from me. Hmm so he's on this tour bus all alone I wonder where his bandmates are. Oh well better for me I guess less questions asked about. Now to deal with this horrendous person what to do with him what to do. I know what I'm gonna do.

"WH WHA WHAT THE FUGHGHSKDJIUEEHIE" The repulsive man screamed. Yet his actions were foolish and weren't helpful to him at all. Ronnie will no longer be of any trouble to me.


End file.
